Zina
Zina is The Princess. Zina is Zim's girlfriend and she has a lot in common with him. Personality Her persoality is mixed with Zim's personality and Tak's personality. Facts of DOOM *She fell in love with Zim *Zina has a slave named Spoofy *She is Tak's sister *her human disguise is is similar to Zim's *Her princess form is relating to Tak's uniform Go to Zina's Gallery Appearence Zina dresses up as an invader such as a blue uniform with a light blue collar and a pair of black gloves and black boots. (Invader Form) Zina has a implant in her head with abilites such as mind-control and erasing memories it works on anybody. Tak's implant only works on the simple-minded. She has a tailcoat in the back of her alternative uniform. Her boots are steel-toed and buckled. Only different about her uniform is that grey emblem on her shirt resembles the system for the cyborg on her right hand for the movements and strength. She is a bit shorter than Zim. She's the same height as Gaz. Role Zina came to earth to destroy Dib and she found out Zim has to destroy Dib too. The two fell in love and helped each other destroy earth. Zim and zina.png Invader zina.png Zim and Zina human disguises.png Hmmmm thought zina and zim.png Zina yelling.png Zina the bratty princess.png The couple- zim and zina full.png What a Beautiful Romantic Night -Zim and Zina smooching-.png Zinaaaaaa.png Zina's second human disguise Her 2nd human disguise is somewhat similar to her 1st disguise. The hairdo is very similar to Zim's, except it has long hair behind it and the bottoms are died lavender, the back of her head has a heart barrete on it. Her uniform is styled into a fancy dress with slits on the sides and it has a scarf like item around her neck with a heart placed on it. Her boots are still black, but they have hot pink sharp knifes on the sides and pink little buttons on them. Zina wears this disguise more than her first disguise. She's wearing makeup in this disguise; It contains purple eye shade with different eye contacts the colors are baby blue. She is wearing pink lipstick that is heart shaped. Zina's third disguise It shows her green skin and princess uniform. It has the same wig in a curly hairdo. fourth disguiSE The hair is not similar to Zim's because fans might think its a copyright inference with Zim's hair. long hair behind it and the bottoms are died lavender, the back of her head has a heart barrete on it. Her uniform is styled into a fancy dress with slits on the sides and it has a scarf like item around her neck with a heart placed on it. Her boots are still black, but they have hot pink sharp knifes on the sides and pink little buttons on them. Zina wears this disguise more than her first disguise. She's wearing makeup in this disguise; It contains purple eye shade with different eye contacts the colors are baby blue. She is wearing pink lipstick that is heart shaped. Edit Art thief Zina is not my character, she is my sister's character, shes been copying the pictures on the internet so i had to tell her "no" but she did it anyway. Zina's final disguise This disguise shows no irken parts, it is similar to Taks. Note the skin is very very clear blue Zina's theme SerratedSkies-Faded Crystal: Crystal Empire Theme(Original MLP Music) is Zina's theme link: SerratedSkies-Faded Crystal: Crystal Empire Theme(Original MLP Music) - YouTube Why the final disguise?? Zina created a final disguise. She wants revenge of Zim because she thinks he's cheating on her. Zim tries to show how much he cares about her, but fails by attempting what tak was doing. Voice her voice is ALYSON STONER Zinaaaaaa.png What a Beautiful Romantic Night -Zim and Zina smooching-.png|Zim and Zina kissing the couple- zim and zina full.png|Love zina the bratty princess.png|Zina in her princess form Zina yelling.png|Zina yelling (she lost her lost her eyelashes 0.o) hmmmm thought zina and zim.png|The pink and blue twins Zim and Zina human disguises.png|Zim and Zina's human disguises invader zina.png|"Muhahahahaha!" -Zina zim and zina.png|"I am ZIM!" -Zim "I am the POD!" -Zina Zina in her princess uniform.png|See? its similar to Tak's! Zina is a brat.png|Her 3rd disguise (the hair is'nt that curly) what do u think of her now Zim.png|Her sexy 2nd human disguise Zinna.png Zeezee and Spoofy.png|her disguise Category:Characters Category:Female